Better than you, Worse than me
by ReiyKa
Summary: "Orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal sepanjang hidupku!"/"Len, kenapa kau tidak bisa untuk berhenti menatap wajahnya Miku?" Kesan pertama mereka bertemu sudah sangat kacau. Yah, itulah mereka. Tanpa sadar telah membangun gelembung tipis setebal 0,00001 mili di sekitar mereka sendiri yang siap pecah kapan pun juga. (prekuel berry blue, LenMikuside) untuk IVFA periode 2 game


"Bagaimana tempat lesmu tadi?"

Itu adalah topik yang paling tidak ingin dibahas oleh Hatsune Miku sekarang. Dia baru saja pulang dari hari pendaftaran ke les musik gitar akustik dan segalanya seolah terasa buruk baginya. Bagian pertama dari hal buruknya adalah kakaknya, Hatsune Mikuo yang memesona, tidak pernah menjauh darinya sedetik apapun dan itu membuat Miku merasa malu—ayolah, dia sudah berusia 14 tahun sekarang! Tidak bisakah Mikuo berhenti untuk membuat segalanya terasa rumit?!

"Kamu nggak perlu cerita kalau kamu nggak mau sih."

Gadis berkuncir dua itu menoleh, berjalan mendekat ke sofa dan menemukan anak laki-laki berambut biru gelap sedang sibuk memakan kue coklat chip sambil membaca _shonnen jump_ edisi terbaru.

"Kamu ngapain disini?"

"Janjian dengan Mikuo. Dia ngajak main _Tekken_. Semacam permainan terakhir sebelum dia jauh ke Crypton di Tokyo. Aku nggak nyangka orang konyol kayak kakakmu bisa kuliah juga."

Miku hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian memutari sofa dan duduk di sebelah Si Biru tadi. "Mikuo itu konyol!"

"Yah, semua orang sudah tahu itu sebenarnya."

"Kamu tahu, Kaito, dia bahkan sempat melarangku ke tempat les! Aku bisa mengerti alasan kenapa Ayah dan Ibu nggak membiarkan aku les sejak empat tahun yang lalu! Berani taruhan bahwa dia merengek pada Ayah Ibu agar aku dilarang les!"

Si Biru yang dipanggil Kaito hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ada lagi yang lebih buruk daripada itu?"

"Pertugas resepsionisnya menatapku dengan aneh karena _Niichan_ nggak pernah berhenti ngomong! Terus, semua cewek-cewek di tempat itu terus-terusan menatap _Niichan _seolah dia bahan langka. Terus—"

Anak laki-laki berambut biru itu melirik anak perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan mulut yang sama sekali tidak berhenti mengoceh. Perubahan ekspresinya serta setiap kedipan matanya yang bersemangat membuat anak laki-laki itu tanpa sadar ingin tersenyum menertawakannya dan mencubit gemas pipi bulatnya.

Ketika dia sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk mencubit anak perempuan berkuncir dua itu, perkataan anak itu selanjutnya justru menghentikannya.

"Lalu ada anak laki-laki paling menyebalkan yang pernah kukenal!"

"Anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan?" Si Biru menatap anak perempuan itu dengan penasaran. "Kenapa kau bisa menganggapnya menyebalkan, Miku? Dia ngapain memangnya?"

Miku menyipitkan bola matanya. "Dia itu menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan! Segala hal yang dia lakukan benar-benar menyebalkan hingga aku bahkan nggak ingat sisi mana yang paling menyebalkan darinya!"

Kaito tertawa sambil mengusap pelan kepala anak perempuan yang telah menjadi sahabat baiknya selama hampir delapan tahun. "Palingan gara-gara kamu buat dia sebal duluan nggak sih?"

"Mana ada!" Miku menepis tangan Kaito dan menatapnya tajam. "Aku nggak akan buat masalah kalau dia nggak buat masalah duluan!"

Kaito tersenyum. "Memang siapa namanya?"

Miku mendengus sebal dan sengaja memalingkan wajah dari Kaito karena sahabat baiknya itu justru menertawakan kekesalan dia. "Len. Namanya Kagamine Len. Orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal sepanjang hidupku!"

.

.

* * *

special thanks  
seluruh panita serta juri IVFA periode 1 dan periode 2 (entah ini masuk ke katagori _game_ atau nggak, tapi yah, saya cuma _enjoy_ pas buatnya aja. Hehe)  
Shiyu_-chan_/Kie2Kie yang teramat menyukai Len-Miku  
seluruh pembaca **berry blue**  
dan kamu yang udah buka halaman ini!

disclaimer  
_everything about vocaloid is not mine__  
__they, vocaloid, belong to_ _Yamaha, Zero-G_, _Crypton Future Media_, _PowerFX_, _INTERNET Co.,Ltd_, _AH Software_, _Ecapsule_, _Sony Music Entertainment_, _Bplats__  
__and everything about this story is belong to me, ReiyKa  
avatar story zerochan id: 1361775  
_judul diambil dari judul lagu_ Kimi ijou, Boku miman, DECO*27, _yang diartikan ke bahasa Inggris (sukaaa banget! lagu ini semacam saya jadikan soundtrack untuk cerita ini)

warning_  
_ini merupakan alur kisah sebelum _**berry blue**_ dimulai (semoga bisa dimengerti tanpa harus baca yang itu terlebih dahulu)  
teenlit yap! Shoujo manga yap!  
Len-Miku kalau kalian mengerti apa artinya, dalam satu jenjang usia yang sama  
sedikit Kaito-Miku  
alur yang teralu cepat (maaf, kurang terampil dalam _oneshot_)

advice_  
_lebih mudah dibaca dengan mode 3/4  
setelah baca ceritanya, dengerin lagu _Kimi ijou, Boku miman._ sambil baca liriknya deh (tapi kalau seandainya ternyata nggak nyambung, yaah, sudahlah)

* * *

**Better than you, Worse than me.  
**(cerita sebelum **berry blue **dimulai)

* * *

"Kau serius mau les musik, Miku?"

Anak perempuan berkuncir dua itu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menatap ke arah anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut serta iris mata serupa dengan miliknya. Dia mencoba memaksakan diri tersenyum dan menjawab dengan lambat-lambat agar si penanya tidak mengulang lagi pertanyaan itu untuk yang keduapuluh kalinya.

"Ya, _Niichan_. Aku ingin les gitar akustik agar aku bisa lebih terampil lagi saat memainkannya. Memang apa salahnya sih kalau aku les musik sekarang?"

"Tahun depan aku akan kuliah di Tokyo, Miku, Tokyo!" sahut anak laki-laki itu. Mata biru kehijauannya menatap lekat-lekat milik anak perempuan di sebelahnya. "Aku akan berada jauuuuh sekali dari adikku tercinta!"

"Peduli banget! Mikuo_-niichan_, berhenti bersikap berlebihan di setiap hal! Aku sudah berumur 14 tahun! Bahkan Ayah dan Ibu percaya padaku dan membiarkanku tinggal sendirian!"

"Kamu _baru_ 14 tahun!" Sosok bernama Mikuo itu memutar bola matanya. Dia menatap papan nama tempat les musik dengan mata menyipit penuh rasa curiga. "Gimana kalau misalnya guru lesmu bersikap jahat padamu? Gimana kalau ada teman lesmu yang memusuhimu? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi padamu!"

Sosok lainnya yang berkuncir dua menghela napas panjang. "Kamu selalu memperbesar-besar segalanya! Dengar aku? _Segalanya_!"

Mikuo mencoba maju untuk menghalangi adiknya, namun langkah Miku teralu cepat. Dia sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan bersiap menuju meja resepsionis. "Aku mau daftar les gitar akustik."

Petugas resepsionis mengerjap pelan, terkejut dengan ucapan Miku tanpa salam maupun pembukaan basa-basi sedikit pun. "Oh... baiklah. Sebentar." Beberapa detik kemudian, dia memberikan kertas formulir pendaftarannya pada Miku. "Ada kelas malam yang baru saja dibuka—"

"Kelas malam?!" teriak Mikuo cepat. "Nggak! Nggak boleh, Miku! Kamu nggak boleh pulang malam! Batalkan lesmu! Kita pulang sekarang!" Tangannya langsung menarik tangan Miku, mengenggamnya erat agar tak bisa lepas.

Miku memutar bola matanya. Menjadi anak bungsu keluarga Hatsune dan menjadi adik perempuan satu-satunya kesayangan Hatsune Mikuo terkadang membawanya ke kesialan yang tak berujung. Awalnya, sikap protektif Mikuo membuatnya nyaman dan merasa terlindungi. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, Mikuo tidak berubah, tetap sama, tetap berlebihan dalam melindunginya, tetap tidak memberinya kebebasan.

Bahkan dulu, saat Miku pertama kali bertemu dengan Shion Kaito, anak laki-laki yang tinggal di depan rumahnya, dan memutuskan untuk berteman dengannya, Mikuo harus melakukan tes pada Kaito.

"Ini cuma les!" bentak Miku sambil menarik paksa tangannya. "Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan!"

Anak laki-laki berambut biru kehijauan itu serta merta langsung menutup mulutnya. Dia tahu bahwa adiknya sudah mengalami masa puber khas anak perempuan seusianya dan itu berarti PMS. "Kamu sedang dalam masanya ya makanya jadi gampang marah?"

"Tunggu di luar!"

Dan dengan pasrah, Mikuo menganggukkan kepalanya dan keluar menuju pintu dengan ekspresi sedih.

Miku menarik napas panjang. Tidak ada Mikuo berarti dia bisa mengisi formulirnya dengan cepat tanpa terganggu sama sekali. Syukurlah, setidaknya Mikuo masih bisa mengerti bahasa manusia walaupun harus dengan sedikit tekanan.

Dia mengeluarkan pulpennya dan mulai menulis namun tingkah lakunya terhenti ketika menyadari seseorang dari tadi memperhatikannya begitu lama. Si kuncir dua itu menoleh dan mendapati anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang pendek di atas tengkuk serta iris biru langit yang menatap dirinya lekat-lekat.

Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Si pirang hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Miku. Dahi Miku berkerut.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan, kenapa nggak dikatakan saja?" sahut Miku dan si pirang pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Hanya ingin berkomentar kalau kamu itu jahat."

"Jahat?" Dahi Miku berkerut.

"Orang tadi hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, tapi kamu justru membentaknya. Kupikir kamu sangat jahat."

Itu pertama kalinya Miku dibilang jahat oleh orang asing yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Wajar jika dia merasa kesal. "Kalau nggak tahu apa-apa, mendingan jangan komentar apa-apa deh!"

"Kan tadi kau duluan yang tanya."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa ngomong seenaknya!"

Iris biru langit itu berputar. "Aku nggak mau nyari masalah sebenarnya."

"Kau yang cari masalah duluan!"

Biru langit dan biru kehijauan bertemu.

Si pirang hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak habis pikir dan kembali membalikkan badannya. Miku, jelas tidak ingin diabaikan begitu saja. "Minta maaf padaku!"

"Hah?!" Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Buat apa?"

"Buat—" Ucapan Miku persis terhenti ketika seseorang menabraknya hingga hampir membentur meja resepsionis. Dia mengerjap pelan dan bersiap meledak ketika akhirnya melihat sosok si penabrak. Anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjang baru saja melewatinya dan memeluk sosok yang tadi mengejeknya.

"Len! Len! Len! Len! Len!" Miku bisa mendengar suara nyaring mencicit milik anak perempuan itu. Sungguh melengking hingga hampir mampu membuat gendang telinganya terluka. "Aku masuk ke seleksi lomba tahap dua!"

Miku mencoba berdiri dengan susah payah dengan tingkat kekesalan yang lebih besar lagi. Bayangkan saja, dia baru saja ditabrak dan orang yang menabraknya seolah tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. "Hei!" panggilnya dengan nada tinggi.

Anak perempuan itu menoleh pada Miku dan tersenyum lebar. "Lihat, Len! Bahkan aku sudah punya penggemar sekarang!" pekiknya nyaring sambil menarik tangan anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

Miku mengamati bahwa mereka punya wajah serupa dengan iris biru langit yang sama—anak kembar dengan tingkah laku menyebalkan yang sama.

"Kau baru saja menabrakku, Nona!"

"Oh! Terus kamu tersanjung karena aku menabrakmu! Kyaa!"

Miku ingin membungkam mulutnya. Sungguh. Dia menarik napas panjang kemudian memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Terserahlah!" Dan kemudian kembali mengeluarkan pulpen dan mengisi kuisioner. Hingga kepala gadis itu tiba-tiba menempel pada meja resepsionis dengan mata yang terpaku pada Miku.

Tinggi tubuhnya jauh lebih rendah daripada Miku dan dia berjinjit hingga ujung sepatunya. Miku menatapnya. "Oke. Kau tadi menabrakku dan aku berekspektasi kalau kau bakalan minta maaf tapi ternyata nggak. Jadi, sekarang kau mau apa?"

"Aku Rin! Kagamine Rin!"

Bahkan Miku tidak bertanya namanya. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anak perempuan itu!

"Aku main biola! Kamu main apa?"

Miku sama sekali tidak berniat menjawabnya hingga akhirnya anak perempuan bernama Rin itu langsung menempel lagi pada sosok kembarannya. "Len! Len! Len! Len! Len! Dia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa aku dibenci, Len?"

"Tidak, Rin. Dia memang jahat. Itu saja."

Miku langsung menatap kedua anak kembar itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa sih mau kalian?"

"Aku ingin tahu namamu dan kamu mau les alat musik apa!" jawab anak perempuan itu dengan cepat dan kemudian tanpa bertanya lebih dulu pada Miku, dia segera menarik kertas formulir pendaftaran Miku. "Hatsune Miku, SMP Takahashi, gitar akustik level satu." Dia kemudin tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan memanggilmu, Miku_-chan_!"

Miku merebut paksa formulirnya. "Baiklah. Berhenti bersikap seenaknya!"

"Wow! Kamu nggak begitu ramah ya, Miku_-chan_!"

"Dia memang jahat kok pada dasarnya," tambah saudara kembarnya.

"Dengar, aku baru saja mengenal kalian berdua dan—"

"Rin dan Len," potong si anak perempuan dengan santai. "Aku Kagamine Rin, dia Kagamine Len. Kami kembar." Dia nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah—Rin dan Len—terserahlah! Aku mau mengisi formulir ini jadi bisakah kalian berdua tinggalkan aku sendiri?!"

Rin melirik saudara kembarnya baru setelah itu mengangguk mengerti. "Yuk, Len. Kurasa Miku_-chan_ merasa terganggu dengan adanya kita disini."

Melihat kembarannya berwajah sedih, si pirang satunya lagi tidak terima. "Wah! Ini baru jahat namanya."

Dahi Miku kembali berkerut.

"Rin bersikap ramah padamu. Maksudku, sangat jarang ada orang yang bersikap ramah di pertemuan pertama mereka kan?"

"Dan siapa sih kamu yang bersikap sok tahu, sok pintar, dan sok menyalahkanku?! Demi Tuhan, kita bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu dan kenapa kamu sudah bersikap menyebalkan dari tadi?!"

"Menyebalkan? Kau yang bersikap jahat kepada semua orang!"

"Dan kau disini ingin sok mengoreksi semua tindakanku? Siapa kamu sih, Tuan?"

"Karena kau memang salah!"

"Salah dari sisi mananya? Saudari kembarmu tadi menabrakku tanpa minta maaf! Wajar kalau aku kesal padanya!"

"Dia nggak sengaja!"

"Oh, Tuhan, kau menyebalkan!"

Saling berhadapan. Pirang dan biru kehijauan. Dengan napas sama tersenggalnya. Setiap ucapan mereka dikatakan dengan satu tarikan napas. Keduanya sama-sama menunjukkan kekesalan mereka berdua.

"Jadi..." Akhirnya, suara kembali terdengar ketika Rin membuka mulutnya. "Apa kalian sudah selesai berdebatnya?" Ragu-ragu dia bertanya sambil melirik orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Petugas resepsionis melihat mereka tanpa berkedip sementara orang-orang yang les disana berhenti sejenak untuk menonton pertandingan mulut barusan. Dan bahkan Rin bisa melihat pemuda yang mirip dengan Miku masuk dengan wajah tegang.

"Siapa yang membuat kamu sebal, Miku_-chan_?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah serius.

Rin menatap wajahnya. Pemuda itu mirip dengan Miku. Asumsikan mereka punya hubungan darah. "Kakakmu, Miku_-chan_?" tanya Rin bersemangat sambil berusaha menahan cengirannya. Sungguh, pemuda itu benar-benar keren! Bahkan dalam aura gelap yang dia tunjukkan sekarang, dia sungguh—aura gelap? Dia marah?

Si pirang melirik saudara kembarnya. "Kakak Miku_-chan_ marah padamu! Cepat minta maaf!"

"Whoa! Dia yang salah dari tadi! Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?!"

"Oh ya, Orang Menyebalkan? Kalau begitu, bisakah kau katakan aku salah apa padamu?"

Rin memperhatikan bahwa Len diam begitu lama, mencoba memikirkannya. Namun, jawaban finalnya adalah, "nggak ada. Setidaknya, bukan padaku."

"Lantas kenapa kau harus sebegitu pedulinya sih?!"

Rin memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah saudara kembarnya dan mendadak dia punya firasat bahwa dia mengerti segalanya. "Nee, Miku_-chan_, kita buat taruhan saja yuk! Mau nggak?"

Mikuo langsung maju untuk memisahkan jarak diantara adik kesayangannya dan bocah pirang yang tidak disukainya sejak pandangan pertama. "Nggak. Adikku datang kesini hanya untuk daftar les dan—"

"Apa isi taruhannya?"

"Miku!" Mikuo menatap adiknya. "Dengar aku, ini cuma jebakan!"

"Jebakan atas hal apa, _Niichan_? Dengar, aku mau bocah laki-laki itu minta maaf padaku dan—minta maaf padaku!"

Mikuo mengangguk pelan dan kembali berbalik untuk menatap si bocah yang tidak disukainya. "Minta maaf pada adikku sekarang juga!"

"Atas dasar apa kau boleh memerintahku?" balas si bocah laki-laki.

Kekesalan Mikuo sudah memuncak. "Kalahkan dia, Miku! Kalahkan dan hancurkan dia!"

"Mau bertanding apa memangnya? Permainan musik?" Len berkata dengan entengnya. "Memangnya level satu kayak kamu bisa apa?"

"Oh ya? Karena itukah kau memandang rendah aku? _Fine_!" Miku menatap Rin. "Kita tanding permainan gitar akustik! Siapa yang lebih dapat meraih perhatian orang-orang, dia yang menang!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Len dan Miku, duduk berhadapan, saling menatap, namun sama-sama terdiam.

Mikuo sendiri yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Miku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa tujuannya bisa melenceng hingga seperti ini. Seharusnya, dia dan Miku hanya datang kesini untuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran lalu dia bisa kembali pulang dan bermain _tekken_ seperti janjinya kepada Kaito, bocah biru yang bodoh—anak laki-laki pertama yang mendekati Miku.

Sekarang, mereka justru berada di depan tempat les tersebut, dengan gitar yang bersandar pada dinding dan siap dimainkan oleh Miku dan Len. Mereka siap bertanding untuk... entahlah. Mikuo bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya harus bertanding dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Selama ini, Mikuo selalu berusaha bersikap melindungi Miku. Dia tidak ingin Miku berteman dengan anak aneh dan didekati oleh anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan. Karena Mikuo tahu (dia sudah lebih dewasa dan berpengalaman tentunya) adiknya benar-benar sangat manis dan menawan! Tidak ada yang aneh jika satu dua cowok akan menyukainya.

Bisa diambil contoh Kaito (walaupun hingga saat ini, dia belum menyadarinya seutuhnya). Tapi jelas, Mikuo mencurigai bahwa bocah ini, Kagamine Len—oh, namanya tidak penting sebenarnya—mungkin saja menyukai Miku dan menggunakan alasan bodoh seperti ini untuk mendekati adiknya. Demi Tuhan, Mikuo sudah melewat masa umur 14 tahun dan anak laki-laki seusia itu cenderung mendekati orang yang mereka sukai dengan berpura-pura membencinya.

"Aku tidak menyukai kembaranmu!" sahutnya pada anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku Rin!" Si pirang memperkenalkan diri sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya. "Kamu kakak Miku_-chan_?"

Anak perempuan biasanya akan bersikap malu-malu ketika berada di dekat orang yang disukainya. Tingkahnya bisa bermacam-macam. Bisa berpura-pura merapikan rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan, menatap lalu merunduk dengan malu-malu, berkata dengan suara nyaring, dan juga tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Mikuo memaksakan diri tersenyum. "Aku tidak menyukai kembaranmu!"

"Oh? Len? Len itu anak yang baik kok! Dia cuma kurang gampang akrab dengan orang."

"Yaa..." Mikuo memutar bola matanya. "Terserahlah."

Kemudian, perhatian mereka tertuju pada anak perempuan berkuncir dua yang memegang gitarnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Bocah pirang di sebelahnya masih memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kalau sampai ada yang pingsan gara-gara petikan gitarmu, aku nggak mau tanggung jawab!"

"Kamu kali yang kayak gitu!" Miku mendengus sebal dan berjalan dua langkah ke depan. Dia menarik napas panjang, berusaha rileks. Musik tidak bisa dimainkan tanpa perasaan lega dan bebas. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum dan jemarinya mulai memetik. Pelan. Lembut. Tenang. Melodinya mengalun tanpa putus. Benar-benar indah.

Mikuo tersenyum puas melihat adiknya. Dia ingat, ketika dia seusia Miku sekarang, adiknya merengek minta diajari bermain gitar dan Mikuo merasa bangga karena telah memiliki murid sebaik Miku.

Lagu yang dimainkan adalah lagu kesukaan Mikuo, sebuah _soundtrack_ dari salah satu _anime_ favoritnya. _With you_ adalah judulnya sementara pemilik asli aransmen musiknya adalah Nakagawa Kotaro. Dia sempat melihat Miku tersenyum sekilas padanya dan Mikuo bisa mengartikan bahwa lagu itu Miku mainkan untuknya.

Sama halnya dengan Mikuo. Rin juga sama terkagumnya. Itu adalah melodi yang indah dan Miku memainkannya dengan sama indahnya. Tapi daripada memperhatikan permainan gitar Miku, dia lebih senang memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajah adik kembarnya. Rin tersenyum ketika mengerti segalanya.

"Nee," panggilnya pada Rin. "Siapa nama _Senpai_?"

"_Senpai_?"

Rin mengangguk cepat.

"Mikuo—dan kamu nggak perlu memanggilku _Senpai_."

"Oke. Aku bakalan panggil Mikuo_-senpai_ kalau gitu! Yap!"

Mikuo melirik bocah pirang di sebelahnya. Dia tidak berani berspekulasi, tapi jelas dia tidak berminat dengan anak SMP. Mikuo mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus memberitahu bocah itu atau tidak, namun pada akhirnya permainan adik manisnya mampu menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Pejalan kaki yang awalnya hanya lewat tanpa peduli, mulai melirik dan mendengarkan permainan gitar Miku secara utuh. Mereka saling tersenyum dan memuji permainan si kuncir dua itu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan mengeluarkan kamera untuk memfoto maupun merekam permainan gitar Miku.

Setelah permainan usai, Miku mendapat tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah dan bocah kuncir dua itu tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya. Dia melirik Len dan berkata, "lihat! Permainanku hebat kan?"

Len memutar bola matanya. "Lumayan."

"Lumayan?!" teriak Mikuo kesal. "Dia itu keren banget! Adikku itu keren banget!"

Rin terkikik geli dan melambaikan tangan pada Len, mencoba memberinya semangat.  
"Len sudah dua tahun nggak main gitar lagi sejak fokus sama _keyboard_."

Mikuo hanya mengangguk sekilas. "Paling-paling levelnya cuma—"

Dan begitu jemari Len memetik gitar, Mikuo tahu bahwa itu bukan sekedar bagus maupun keren saja. Lagu yang dimainkan cukup sulit, _cannon_, lagu yang bahkan tidak sembarang orang bisa menguasainya. Ada unsur kecepatan perpindahan kecepatan dan memori ingatan yang kuat. Bahkan Mikuo membutuhkan waktu enam bulan untuk menguasainya.

"Saudara kembarmu suka pamer," komentar Mikuo cepat. "Miku_-chan_ benar. Dia menyebalkan."

Rin terkikik geli. "Len harus menang apapun yang terjadi."

"Apa-apaan itu?" protes Mikuo. "Nggak ada ketetapannya kalau Miku kalah!"

"Aku nggak bilang kalau Miku_-chan_ akan kalah, _Senpai_." Rin tersenyum.

Permainan Len selesai begitu saja dan mendapat tepuk tangan sama meriahnya. Len menunduk penuh hormat dan melirik Miku. Miku sama sekali tidak mengerti signal yang dikirimkan padanya sehingga pada akhirnya, Len mendekatinya, mengenggam jemarinya, menariknya ke tengah kerumunan.

"Hei! Nggak ada yang bilang kalau dia akan memegang tangan Miku!" protes Mikuo, tapi yah, tidak ada yang peduli padanya.

"Konser ini," kata Len sambil tersenyum tipis, "merupakan acara penyambutan anggota tempat les kami dan dia," tangannya mengangkat tangan Miku, "adalah anggota baru dengan bakat luar biasanya. Terima kasih sudah menonton kami berdua."

Semua orang disana bertepuk tangan. Kecuali Mikuo. Begitu kerumunan itu bubar, Mikuo segera melepaskan paksa tangan Miku dari genggeman Len. Dia menatap sebal ke bocah pirang. "Jangan seenaknya pegang tangan adikku!"

Rin merangkul Len sambil tertawa. "Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Miku_-chan_. Maaf aku tadi menabrakmu!" Dia nyengir lebar. "Berteman sekarang?"

Miku mengangkat bahunya dan tersenyum. Setelah bermain musik tadi, entah kenapa semua perasaan buruknya pada mereka berdua menghilang secara tiba-tiba. "Baiklah." Kemudian, dia menatap safir biru langit milik Len dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi, siap untuk minta maaf juga?"

Len menatap Miku begitu lama tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pada akhirnya, dia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Mana ada! Permainanmu payah, Pecundang!"

Senyuman di wajah Miku menghilang, Kerutan kekesalan di wajah Mikuo bertambah. Rin hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-acakan rambut saudara kembarnya.

"Minta maaf sekarang, Len!" perintah Rin cepat. "Ayolah! Aku nggak mau kehilangan teman baru!"

Len menepis tangan Rin dan menatap Miku begitu lama lagi. "Maaf—"

Miku kembali tersenyum. Mikuo kembali santai.

"—Karena permainanku jauh lebih bagus dibandingkan permainanmu!" Len tersenyum meremehkan dan berjalan melewati Miku dengan cepat sebelum Mikuo sempat menarik tangannya. Tapi, tentu saja, kekesalan Mikuo sudah memuncak. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus mengejar bocah yang membuat sebal adiknya itu. Mereka berkejar-kejaran bagaikan orang bodoh.

Miku memutar bola matanya. "Sungguh, dia sungguh menyebalkan!"

Rin tersenyum. "Len biasanya nggak menyebalkan kok."

"Kau saudari kembarnya! Tentu saja, sekonyol apapun, aku tidak akan pernah menganggap saudaraku itu menyebalkan!

"Baiklah. Kau bisa anggap dia menyebalkan kalau begitu, Miku_-chan_." Rin tertawa pelan. "Boleh aku minta nomor ponsel serta emailmu, Miku_-chan_?"

"Oh.. baiklah. Dan sebenarnya, aku nggak begitu suka dipanggil dengan sapaan _chan_ sebenarnya." Miku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku _jeans_nya.

"Kamu nggak suka aku langsung panggil nama kecilmu?"

"Nggak, bukan itu." Miku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Panggil Miku saja sudah cukup kok, Rin."

Rin mengamati wajah Miku dan kemudian mengangguk dengan yakin. "Aku sudah memutuskan."

"Memutuskan apa?" Alis Miku terangkat sebelah.

"Ada deh!" Dia tertawa riang. "Aku yakin Len juga senang karena bisa mengenalmu."

"Yah..." Miku memutar bola matanya. "Terserah sajalah."

Namun, tentu saja, yang terjadi selanjutnya di masa depan, tidak bisa mereka perkirakan saat itu juga. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak perasaan mereka sekarang akan sama seperti perasaan mereka setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka saling mengenal. Tidak ada. Jadi, biarkanlah itu menjadi misteri yang akan terpecahkan sendiri oleh takdir.

.

.

.**selesai** (dan bersambungke **berry blue** tentu saja)

* * *

**a.n.  
**kalau ditanya ini apa, yah, anggap saja ini permulaan cerita berry blue. Karena, yah, sudah dibahas pertemuan pertama Kaito-Miku, kenapa nggak bahas pertemuan pertamanya Len-Miku dan tralalalaa~ jadilah ini.  
tokoh utamanya seharusnya Len-Miku, alasan kenapa Kaito, Rin, Mikuo kadang agak dominan atau semacamnya, yah, maaf saja.

dan karena saya merasa Miku teralu dominan di atas, mari kita lihat sisi Lennya yah.

* * *

**Better than you, Worse than me.  
**(Sneak peak **berry blue**)

* * *

Len menatap ke luar jendela mobilnya, mengamati lampu-lampu jalan serta gedung yang seolah berlari meninggalkannya seiring dengan kecepatan wagon yang distir Ayahnya. Pikirannya terasa kosong dan dia menikmatinya. Entahlah. Apa ini semacam efek setelah dia bermain gitar setelah begitu lamanya dia tidak menyentuh alat musik itu, ataukah...

Yah, _cannon_ merupakan lagu favoritnya dulu dan dia sempat terobsesi dengan lagu itu sebelumnya. Mungkin, memainkannya dapat membawa pengaruh pada diri Len yang sekarang. Entahlah.

Namun, beruntunglah seorang Kagamine Len karena dilahirkan ke dunia ini bersama dengan Kagamine Rin, kakak kembar yang seolah mengerti segalanya tentang Len. Kakak kembarnya itu sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah laku adiknya dan sebagian besar, dia sudah mulai mengerti keadaannya.

Jadi, selagi Len sibuk memperhatikan ke luar jendela, Rin mendekat padanya dan berbisik pelan agar Ayahnya tidak mendengar ucapan mereka. "Len sudah jadi anak nakal yah."

Len segera menoleh. "Hah?"

Rin mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jemarinya menyelusuri rambut panjangnya yang melebihi bahu. "Tumben-tumbenan kamu bohong lho, Len."

Si pirang di sebelahnya terdiam untuk sesaat kemudian membuang muka, memutuskan untuk tidak membeli respon apapun.

"Permainan Miku tadi nggak sepenuhnya payah kan?"

"Dia melewatkan beberapa ketukan," jawab Len cepat.

Rin tersenyum. Jelas itu adalah jawaban yang teralu dibuat-buat. Seseorang akan menjawab teralu cepat jika dia sedang merasa panik dan Len merupakan salah satu bukti nyatanya.

"Yah, iya sih, memang, tapi bukan berarti dia layak dipanggil pecundang kan?"

Len menoleh dan menatap Rin tajam. "Katakan saja intinya dan nggak usah berputar-putar, Rin!"

"Oh ya? Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" Rin tersenyum. "Kenapa nggak langsung kau katakan saja intinya, tanpa berputar-putar seperti ini?"

"Aku nggak ngerti maumu apa."

"Hemm... begitu ya?" Rin kemudian mengeluakan ponselnya. "Aku dapat nomor dan emailnya, kau mau juga?"

"Buat apa?"

"Entahlah. Mengajaknya kencan mungkin."

"Rin..." Len menatapnya dengan ekpsresi datar. "Aku nggak ngerti tujuanmu apa, tapi—"

"Kau tahu, Len, ekspresimu saat melihat Miku bermain seperti apa?"

"Mana aku tahu! Nggak ada cermin disana!"

"Kamu nggak berkedip sama sekali! Kamu cuma bisa terdiam tanpa mengatakan apapun! Dan kau tahu, Len, kamu selalu terdiam ketika tidak bisa mengekpresikan sesuatu."

"Yap! Aku sudah bilang permainannya payah! Aku tidak bisa mengekspresikan seluruh kepayahan permainannya!"

"Ooh... benarkah?" Rin tersenyum lebar. "Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bisa untuk berhenti menatap wajahnya?"

Alis Len terangkat sebelah. "Hah?"

"Terdiam begitu lama tanpa tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, eh?" Senyuman Rin makin lebar. "Tidakkah kau tahu apa arti itu semua?"

"Nggak," jawab Len cepat dan dia kembali membuang muka. "Dan diamlah! Nggak usah bahas lagi apapun soal dia!"

Rin memutar bola matanya dan mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Len kembali menyenggol Rin. "Apa?"

"Aku mau minta nomor dan emailnya."

Mata Rin berbinar seketika itu juga. "Tentu saja! Tentu saja! Dengar Len, aku akan membantumu! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan membantumu!"

"_Yeah_ _yeah_. Aku nggak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu dan aku nggak mau tahu itu."

Rin memperhatikan dengan senyuman ketika Len memindahkan kontak Miku ke ponselnya. Dia tahu, firasatnya benar dan apapun yang terjadi di masa depan, dia akan membantu Len. Dia bersumpah, dia akan membantu Len.

Lagipula, Miku memang manis sekali. Apalagi kalau disandingkan dengan Len.

"Tentu saja, Len. Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu walaupun kau sama sekali belum menyadarinya."

"Menyadari apa?" Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Rin meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya. "Rahasia!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hei, Kaito!"

Si Biru menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut biru kehijauan yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka berdua akhirnya bermain _tekken_ juga malam itu, setelah Miku selesai bercerita mengenai kekesalannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang entah namanya siapa—Kaito tidak begitu peduli untuk mengingat detil ceritanya. Mereka berdua duduk di depan layar LCD 41 inch dengan stik di tangan. "Apa?"

"Kau itu bodoh!"

"Hah?!"

Mikuo terkekeh sambil meluncurkan jurus-jurus kombo. Kaito membalasnya dengan kecepatan yang hampir sama. "Percuma kalau kau mau megecohku, _Niisan_!"

"Whoaa!" Mikuo segera memencet tombol _pause_. "Sejak kapan kau diizinkan untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan _itu_?!"

"Umm... entahlah. Ayo main lagi!"

"Whoaa! Whoaa! Nggak segampang itu, bocah! Nggak segampang itu!"

"Apanya?" Dahi Kaito berkerut. "Berhentilah bicara berputar-putar!"

"Kamu bakalan punya saingan!" Mikuo mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Hah?!"

"Karena adikku adalah perempuan tercantik yang pernah ada!"

Kaito begitu lama menatap Mikuo. Dia mengerjap pelan, berusaha mencoba mengerti perkataan pemuda yang sikapnya cenderung kekanak-kanakan itu. Mikuo memang sering meracau sebenarnya. Dia tidak perlu mengartikan ucapannya teralu jauh.

"Umm... oke. Aku ngerti." Kaito mengangguk dengan yakin sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku tahu kok. Miku memang manis banget!"

"Jadi, kamu siap untuk bersaing dengan yang lain? Kamu bersiap untuk melindunginya?"

Kaito benar-benar tidak mengerti, tapi, yah, sudahlah. Seperti biasanya, Mikuo paling hanya meracau. "Yap! Aku mengerti! Serahkan saja semuanya padaku! Semuanya akan baik-baik saja! Percaya padaku!" Dia mengangguk dengan amat yakin.

Mikuo tersenyum kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Kaito.

Sekarang, tindakan Mikuo jelas _sangat berlebihan_ daripada biasanya. Tapi, yah, sudahlah. Siapa peduli. Mikuo paling hanya meracau seperti biasanya.

Jadi, dengan datar tanpa perasaan aneh sama sekali, Kaito tersenyum dan berkata dengan santai. "Kita main lagi sekarang?"

.

.

.**selesai** (dan bersambung ke **berry blue** tentu saja)

* * *

**a.n. **(lagi)**  
**cerita ini dibuat sebagai persembahan untuk IVFA tema _game_. Game diartikan sebagai permainan dan bagian pentingnya adalah di bagian permainan gitar akustik duel antara Miku dan Len.

Memang nggak teralu dominan karena pada dasarnya ceritanya dibuat bukan seutuhnya mengikuti si tema IVFA, tapi dengan patokan cerita di berry blue. Jadi, maaf kalau nggak sesuai ekspektasi juri maupun panitia IVFA. Untunglah bisa selesai juga karena cerita yang untuk IVFA periode pertama nggak keburu selesai. Entahlah, mungkin ada beberapa hal yang harus ditambahkan hingga bisa selesai hehe.

Terakhir, bolehlah kalau kotak review di bawah ini diisi? Apapun yang kalian pikirkan sangat berarti bagi saya secara keseluruhan karena itulah kenapa tidak dikatakan langsung saja? **:)**

**:december 2012:**


End file.
